Dylan
Dylan Dalmatian is the male protagonist of 101 Dalmatian Street. He is one of the eldest siblings among Delilah and Doug's puppies. |date=2018-10-31 |accessdate=2018-12-09}} |date=2018-10-31 |accessdate=2018-12-09}} Both he and Dolly look after their younger siblings while their parents are busy at work. Personality Dylan is a pedantic control freak. He is considered to be the most responsible one in his family, while Dolly's has a more adventurous personality. He's obsessed with outer space and wants to be the first dog on Mars. He likes writing poetry and collects dinosaur bones. Physical Appearance Dylan has white fur with black spots, his right ear is black with white spots that resembles Canis Major. He also wears a red collar with a gray star attached to it. Dylan's spots and markings vaguely resemble his mother's while facially he resembles his father despite Doug being his stepfather. Relationships Dolly Dolly is Dylan's stepsister and closest sibling in age, as well as his partner in watching over all their younger siblings while their parents are away at work everyday. They bicker and disagree like most siblings do, especially since Dylan is a pedantic control-freak while Dolly is a rebellious tomboy. Despite this, they know when to come together for the sake of their siblings and often work well together in keeping their brothers sisters safe and well cared for. They have a close bond and a mutual respect where it counts and appreciate each other. Delilah Dylan is Delilah's oldest pup and they have a close bond, like mothers and sons do. Delilah loves Dylan and places a great amount of trust in him in caring for his younger siblings and Dylan does his best to be worthy of that trust. Doug Doug is Dylan's stepfather though they have a close-enough relationship that Dylan readily acknowledges Doug as his father, calling him 'Dad', and once teased him about telling a dad-joke. Dawkins Dawkins is Dylan's younger brother, as well as his underappreciated sidekick. Dizzy and Dee Dee Dizzy and Dee Dee are two of Dylan's younger sisters and he has shown to be close to them from time to time, playing with them in "Who the Dog Do You Think You Are?" Triple D Three of Dylan's younger sisters, Destiny, Dallas, and Dèja Vu aka Triple D, they often act like spoiled divas to him and Dolly until he, Dolly, and Deepak had to fill in for Triple D for a commercial shoot and they all realized how hard Triple D's work as animal actresses really is and gained a better appreciation for them. Deepak One of Dylan's brothers, Deepak is often trying to chill and meditate but typically dragged into his siblings' shenanigans, usually by Dylan and Dolly. Dante One of Dylan's brothers, Dante typically annoys Dylan and the others with his "end of the world" ideas of doom and misery. Though he isn't often taken seriously, Dante once recognized how he was causing Dylan a great amount of stress and anxiety from a prank he and Portia played on him, so Dante cleared the whole thing up (with a song) and made amends with Dylan. D.J. One of Dylan's brothers, he often plays the background music for various scenes, as he is a musician. Da Vinci One of Dylan's sisters, Da Vinci loves making art. Dylan tried to take advantage of this by forcing her to use her talents to make money. Dylan tried to force her to study in order to get better, forcing her into a stressful and depressing situation. Dylan eventually makes amends. Diesel One of Dylan's brothers, Diesel often causes trouble due to his love of dirt and digging. Often times, as seen in "The Nose Job", Dylan is jealous of his little brother's detective skills. Dorothy Dorothy is Dylan's youngest sibling and he is very protective of her, going out of his mind with worry when he notices her missing. Fergus Fergus is a fox and a good friend of Dylan's. He was once excepted into Fergus' gang, as was seen in "Walkies on the Wild Side". He also goes on a camping trip with Dylan in "The Longest Night". Hansel While he does seem to have a decent relationship with the big Malamute, Dolly has more of an eye for him. Because of that, Hansel is more of Dolly's friend. He also goes on a camping trip with Dylan in "The Longest Night". Roxy In "Perfect Match", it is revealed that Roxy has a crush on Dylan. Dylan is more afraid than attracted to her, though he eventually gets over it. Portia In "Crushed Out", it is revealed that Dylan has a crush on her. In order to get the girl, Dylan had to do things that is out of his character. Once he has gained her affection, Dylan soon realized about her true nature when it comes to love. She starts stalking him, so he tries to get her to not love him. However, he still has a crush on her; In "The Curse of the Ferrydog", she (along with Spencer and Dante) plays a prank on him for digging up the skulls of Cerberus, breaking him in the process. Appearances Books * L'Élection du Dalma-chef * Le Meilleur Ami du chien Video games * Boom Night Rescue Foreign voice actors Names in other languages * Chinese: 狄倫 (Dílún) * Greek: Ντύλαν (transcription: Ntýlan) Trivia * In an early design, his head had a more block-like shape, and he looked more like an adult. He also had a yellow star instead of a gray one. * By far, he's the one who's used the World Wide Woof the most times (counting users). * Dylan and Dolly are the only characters that have appeared in every episode of the series and and the shorts entitled Animals vs Humans. ** The only exception being Gigglebug Guarantee's shorts: "Ransom Pups", "Yoga Pups" and "Diva Pups". * The Indonesian and the Malay versions and the Vietnamese subtitles imply that Dylan is older than Dolly, with Dylan referred to as kakak, abang, and anh respectively. es:Dylan pl:Dylan Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Dalmatian family Category:Animals Category:Articles with empty sections Category:A to Z Category:D